Sara's First Kiss
by OtakuGamerGirl
Summary: While reminiscing with some old friends Sara looks back on her fist kiss, with suprising consequences. femslash.


Name: OtakuGamerGirl

Title: Sara's First Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone other than Mel, Janice and a few other minor characters, I'm a very VERY poor college student please don't sue.

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: S/C

Rating: T to M

Summary: Talk in the break room leaves Sara thinking about a secret from her past involving a whole lot of wild nights and a whole lot of firsts. Will touching base with a friend help her deal with her feelings for a certain coworker and just how long can she keep her secrets a secret.

Spoiler: None that I can think of.

Authors' Note: Not sure when this'll be finished. Also decided for the sake of the story that Catherine should work at a better establishment than seen on actual episodes.

---------

She was 17 when she had her first kiss, but she wasn't about to tell them that. Nor was she gonna tell them that her two friends, Mel and Janice, had paid for it on a wild week when all three of them were supposed to be counselors at a camp.

The phone lines were getting rewired, they had no pending cases for the moment and everyone was in the break-room talking and joking when the subjects of "firsts" came up. Warricks' first time was a girl who was vacationing with her family; they were both 16. Nicks' first kiss was Jenny Tyler, who he'd had a crush on since the sixth grade. Gregs' first kiss was Mary Spitzer who then proceeded to deck him and threatened to beat him even more if he told, they were in the third grade. Gil refused to comment citing it happened to long ago to remember.

Before either she or Catherine could be asked Greg switched gears and asked about old jobs. She'd bet money he was more interested in Catherines' old job as a stripper than anything else. She was only half-listening to the guys when her ears perked up as Catherine explained one of the dance maneuvers from her show.

"There's no way I can pull that off without falling on my ass now, but let me tell you, it sure as hell wowed them back then."

"I'll say," Sara muttered without thinking.

Luckily it was said softly enough that no one heard her words clearly and she was saved from explaining herself by Gil, who had at some point left the break-room only to return with the nights assignments.

------------

Three DB's; one apparent suicide which Gil took, one freaky accident which Catherine and Warrick would take, and a natural cause which she and Nick were assigned to. Dawn was coming in a few hours signaling the end of their shift and Sara found herself caught up on paperwork with her thoughts on the subjects of firsts.

Picking up the phone she dialed a series of numbers knowing that person on the other end would be up even now.

"This had better not be business, it's still too early for me," the female voice on the other end said.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm just calling to catch up, huh?"

"Oh my God! Sara what's going on with you? It's been forever!" Mel said her excitement palpable even over the phone.

"Nothing much, just started thinking about that summer that was supposed to be our last as camp counselors."

"Hmm, what brought that on?" Mel asked.

Knowing she never could keep a secret from her friend, Sara told her about that nights earlier conversation with Catherine and the guys.

"I remember how you freaked when Janice woke you and we told you we had passed the camp hours ago."

"I still can't believe you guys talked my parents into letting me do that, then again maybe I should be surprised that it wasn't their idea."

"That was a blast wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, and by the way about that kiss you both paid for, it's worth ten times what you paid for to me now."

"Really?" Mel asked intrigued.

"Let's talk about it, and I'll explain why…" Sara said as they talked about that trip.

-------------------

Mel and Janice had woken Sara an hour ago, she had finally exhausted every bribe, plea, and promise she could think of to get her tow friends to turn the car around, but neither girl was moved. Sara resigned herself to her fate slowly, very slowly, warming up to the idea of some fun. Had either of her friends told her the extent of their plans for their friend Sara might not have stopped her protests at all.

Janice's older sister had made friends with a guy who worked at one of the major casinos, and through that connection she had promised to get her and her friends in to see what had to be one of the best strip shows in Vegas. Mild curiosity drove the two girls to see for themselves but both agreed that it would be a special gift to their shy awkward friend, who had just last year confessed her bisexuality to them. Both knowing Sara so well they knew how much the confession had cost her.

The plan was to take Sara to some places that she'd like to go their first couple of nights in Vegas. Besides they wanted to check out some of the usual tourist traps for themselves, too. Midway through they'd take her to the strip joint, and hopefully towards the end Sara'd really cut loose.

As the two friends talked skipping over the first part of their trip and shared a laugh at the first time they managed to get Sara tanked, enough to go along with their schemes but not to drunk to be a problem.

Tyler Jensen, the friend Janice's sister had told them about, got them situated in a booth close enough to the stage but a bit off to the side. The girls agreed to start Sara's education very slowly, the plan was to eventually have her front and center, stuffing dollar bills in stripper's g-strings.

Sara was slightly self-conscious about being in a strip club, but her friends and the fact that they weren't the only females there to watch calmed her somewhat, it didn't hurt that they got her another drink, this one slightly stronger that the last.

Sara was fascinated by all the flesh on display. The subtle flexing of muscles as they were put to use and the swaying of hips and breasts, had her enraptured.

A very small part of her mind digressed and explained to the rest of her inebriated mind the names of those muscles while a previously unknown and not altogether unwelcome part whispered in her ear what she could and would like to do to that delectable flesh on display.

Needless to say with the girls on stage and her friends mischievous teasing, Sara was flushed, whether from a mixture of embarrassment or arousal it was hard to tell.

Just when Sara thought it was safe to really cut loose, the announcer called for everyone's attention, the main event was about to begin.

"Please welcome, Catherine!"

Sara was sure her heart stopped, only to rev up seconds later as she focused more intently to the new dancer on stage.

'She is exquisite,' Sara thought blushing profusely.

Jan and Mel were elbowing each other hoping the other would notice their friend's attention riveted on the short lithe figure swaying on stage while slowly revealing more flesh.

While Sara was otherwise occupied Jan and Mel conferred on a new plan of action. With money in hand they waited until Catherine finished her set on stage and one of them would try to track her down while the other would keep Sara occupied for just a little while longer.

Unfortunately by the time Jan pushed her way near the dressing rooms she was stopped by a big burly man and told Catherine had left minutes ago. Not to be disheartened Jan asked when Catherine would be on stage again. Luckily it coincided with their last night there, and hopefully it would all go according to plan this time. Jan wrote down a message briefly explaining what she and Mel needed from Catherine.

The rest of their vacation passed like a blur, the three had fun in everything they did, in the end it was the fun that allowed Sara to loosen up. So on their last night, the girls once again found themselves back at the strip club and having more fun than they had on their first night.

Jan snuck away fro a few minutes with a wad of cash the two masterminds had saved for this very occasion. This time Sara had had a few, courtesy of the other two, who were no slouches in that department either. Jan joined them later giving Mel a subtle, thumbs up.

Sara was enjoying herself, she felt a lot more comfortable, thanks in part to the alcohol but mostly due to Mel and Jan's unwavering support. Sara perked up when the announcer called for everyone's attention to the main stage. Again as last time he said, "Everyone please welcome, Catherine!"

Leaning forward on the table Sara's attention focused solely on Catherine as she danced and gyrated on stage removing various articles of clothing, keeping only her g-string.

From Catherine's point of view, she scanned the crowd looking for the girl who promised her money in exchange of giving one of her friends, one hell of a kiss. It wasn't a big deal to Catherine, if you've kissed one girl you've kissed them all, so she had agreed. Spotting the girl, she saw her two friends sitting with her it didn't take much effort to figure out of which of the two they wanted her to kiss.

'Hmm pretty,' Catherine thought, 'that one will definitely turn heads when she's older.'

Feeling a bit naughty she decided to use her signature move, reserved usually for special occasions. Spotting the pretty girl again, Catherine smirked.

'Hell yeah, I've got it.'

Done with her set Catherine exited the stage and put her top back on. Eddie wouldn't be out until later so she had time to kill. She made her way to the table the girls were at, after getting a drink from the bar of course. Watching them laughing and talking to each other with ease, Catherine felt slightly jealous. Whoever this girl was she was lucky to have the other two watching her back.

Sidling up to the table, Catherine greeted the girls introducing herself, while choosing the seat next to Sara. Doing likewise Mel took control reintroducing Jan and pointing out Sara.

"Sara huh?" Catherine began, "so you liked the show?"

Sara blushed and Catherine laughed aloud, she had never seen anyone turn so red.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes, okay?"

Sara nodded.

"Oh kid you need to relax," Catherine said running her hands along Sara's shoulders. Winking at the other two, Catherine held Sara's face within the palms of her hands, and brought their lips closer for a kiss.


End file.
